Hannah Montana & The Jonas Brothers plus 1
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Meet brittany she is the Jonas Brothers only sister and they are all headed on tour with Hannah Montana. Nick and Miley have issue to deal with and when you add his family in the mix you know your in for some fun dont own HM OR JB.
1. Nick and Miley

**Chapter 1 Nick and ****Miley**

(Brittany POV) Nick get up says Joseph my 17 year old brother. I am sitting here watching him try to wake up our younger brother. My names Brittany Jessica Jonas and my brothers are the Jonas Brothers. I am in the middle and am Joe's twin I'm younger by 1 minute and he never lets me forget it. Now back to my brothers(End POV)

Joe just say something that will make him get up says Brittany. Like what ask Joe?

Like this says Brittany. Nick Miley is down stairs waiting for you says Brittany as she walks out of the room and as she shuts the door she hears her brother jump up. That's not funny Brit says Nick. Yes it was says Brittany and Joe. I'm going to go see if breakfast is ready says Brittany as she heads down the stairs.

Kevin was in the Kitchen making breakfast. Nothings burning says Brittany. Should I be scared she asks? No and good morning to you B.J. You're the only one who calls me that says B.J. That's because I came up with it says her brother as he puts the food on the table. Mom not up asks Joe as he walked into the kitchen. No she is but I wanted to give her a break says Kevin as he sits down to eat.

Okay so when do we leave asks Nick? In two hours says Joe?Miley is meeting us tomorrow in New York says B.J. Are you excited sis this is your first tour says Joe in a excited manner. Bro I am excited but not as excited as you says B.J. Mom and Dad aren't coming until Frankie is done with his school which is in two months says Kevin. That means I get to boss Nick around says B.J jokingly. You know mom is going to put you in charge anyway says Joe.

(2 hours later) Nick get on the bus says Brittany. I am going says Nick. Kevin where is Joe asks Brittany? I don't know probably in the house says Kevin as he finishes putting their stuff on the bus. I'll go check says Brittany. Brittany walked by her parents into her house and walked up to her brother's room. She saw her brothers standing in the middle of the room. Joe what are you doing asks Brittany? Just looking over everything to make sure I am not leaving anything says Joe. Well we have to leave says Brittany as she looks across the hall at her room.

Sis what are you doing asks Joe as he walks out of his room? Getting something from my room she says. When she walks out of her room a minute later she had her gold necklace and a picture of her and all of her brothers on her and Josephs fifteenth birthday. We don't look anything like that picture says Joe. Yes you do and besides I have the one from last year too says Brittany as she pulls out her picture at her sweet sixteen party. She was in the middle between Kevin and Joe and Nick and Frankie were kneeling in front. The two 17 year olds made their way out the door and said goodbye to their parents and little brother.

Frankie be good for mom and dad and call when you have time and we will try to do the same says Nick. Ok say the 5 almost 6 year old. Frankie I want you to email us whenever you can and be good and we will see you in two months says Joe. Alright says Frankie. Brittany watch her brother as he said goodbye to Kevin he looked like he was ready to cry. Hey little man don't cry you going to see us soon says Kevin as he hugs his little brother. Be good for Mom and Dad and if you need anything I am a phone call away says Kevin as he releases from the hug and hands Frankie over to Brittany. Baby Bro you're going to take care of yourself and your going to do well in school so that we can show you off says Brittany as she hugs her brother. I am going to miss you says Frankie. Hey if you need me you can get a hold of me says Brittany. It's not the same last time they left you were here and now you're going with them on the tour and I won't see you as much as I did before says Frankie. You are going to be out on tour with us soon and then you'll see us all the time says Nick and Brittany. Okay says Frankie with a sad face. We love you Frankie says the four older siblings as they get on the bus. Brittany Take care of Nick and make sure they all behave themselves says their mom. Relax mom they will be fine says Brittany as she gets on the bus.

(The Next day NYC) Miley will be here within the hour says Brittany as she walks into her brothers room in the hotel that they were staying at. How do you know asks Nick? I just talk to her says Brittany. Okay I am going to go get ready for something says Nick. That boy amazes me sometimes says Brittany.

You don't think he will admit that he like her to us do you asks Kevin? No he just doesn't thinks it's that obvious says Joe. Yea to everyone but the two of them says Brittany.

(Within the hour) Knock Knock says a voice. Miley come in says Brittany? Hey I heard you're new song says Miley. Yea it's a good one says Brittany as she thinks of her song There till The End. It's about your brothers isn't asks Miley? Yea I mean they are the only people who will be there till the end and there when everything gets rough.

Nick walked in the room. Hey B he starts O Miley I didn't know you where there says Nick. Hi Nick says Miley. I have to go Kevin just text me and he is having some sort of wardrobe malfunction and I have to help him says Brittany. Bye she says. Miley walks over to Nick and hugs him. I've missed you Nick says Miley. I've missed you too Miles he says. How did we get here asks Miley I mean one minute we are friends and the next we are barely speaking to each other. I think it has something to do with the fact that we dated in secret and broke up says Nick as he puts his head down. Why did we break up again asks Miley. I don't really remember says Nick.

Neither do I saysMiley as she walks closer to him. I really do miss you says Miley as Nick lifts his head up. I miss you too but Miles we have been down this road before and we didn't work out says Nick. Nick we stop being friends because we cant be in the same place because we obliviously still have feelings for each other says Miley as she walks away from him towards the door but your right what do we know we are only 14 says Miley. She walks out the door. Darnt it says Nick as she leaves. Miley stands outside the door and cries.

Joe Kevin and Brittany had heard the whole thing. Anyone thinking what I am thinking asks Joe? What are you thinking asks Kevin. We get them back together and fix things between them says Brittany and Joe. That so creeps me out when you do that says Kevin. We are twins Kevin it will happen every now and then says Brittany.

She has a point says Joe. Now on with the plan says Kevin. We are going to play mind games with them and we are going to convince the other one to tell the other one how they really feel says Joe. One thing wrong with that says Kevin. What asks Joe? Miley has already done that we have to get Nick to do that says Brittany. Nick will not be so easy to trick into admitting how he feels he is a Jonas after all say Kevin. I guess plan getting Niley together is in motion says Brittany. Niley asks her brothers? Miley and Nicks names put together says Brittany. So we will put together a flawless plan and get them together before this tour is over agreed says Joe. Agreed says Kevin and Brittany.


	2. Talking to Nick

Chapter 2

Talking to Nick

(1 Week Later) Nick and Miley avoided each other for the next week. We have to do something says Kevin. I know the only time either one of them have talked to each other is at interviews says Brittany. We have to fix whatever is going with them. I think I will go talk to Nick says Brittany. Okay see if you can convince him to talk to Miley

(Nick Bunk) Nick says his sister. Yea says Nick as he looks down at his sister. Can we talk little brother asks Brittany. Sure Brit says Nick. Whats going on with you and Miley asks Brittany. You want the truth he asks. That would be nice she replies. We dated for almost a year and then there were rumors about me and another girl and we decided to take a break says Nick. What else happened? I fell in love with her that's what happened says Nick as he looks at his sister.

That's why I am the way I am when it comes to her and I need her more than she knows says Nick. Why don't you tell her that asks Brittany? Because I have already had my heart broken by her once I really don't want to have it broken by her again says Nick. Nick why didn't you tell anyone asks Brittany. Because I am a guy and we don't do mushy says Nick. Alright but do me a favor Little brother. What asks Nick? 1 sitdown with Kevin and Joe and talk to them about this and then go and talk to Miley and tell her how you feel really feel says Brittany. Okay says Nick as he heads to talk to his older brothers.

Kevin Joe says Nick. Nick what's up asks Kevin. I need advice says Nick as he sits down. I like Miley I may even be in love with her should I talk to her asks Nick? Nick if you love her you need to tell her before you lose her to someone else and then you'll love with that regret for the rest of your life says Kevin. Joe what do you think. I think you should tell her how you feel and get all that stuff out of the way says Joe. What If I said we have already dated and we broke up because of rumors in a magazine. You dated her didn't tell us says Joe.

It was last year but we broke up and all I want is her back but I messed that up when I talk to her the other day says Nick. Then go beg for her forgiveness says Kevin. Do you think she will listen? Nick if she cares about you the way you care about her she forgive her in a heartbeat but you have to be willing to the same thing says Brittany as she walks into the room. Thanks guys you're the best says Nick. Now Nick go get some sleep because we won't be stopping until later on tonight says Joe. Okay night guys say Nick. Night we love you says Brittany and her brothers.

So do think they will get together asks Brittany. I do B.J says Kevin. I hope so I don't like my baby brother with a broken heart says B.J. You think we do says Joe. So let's play a game or something says B.J. How about what is your worst fear says Kevin. What the heck is that asks Joe. Its when you think of a fear and each round you get closer and closer to the thing you fear the most but you only think it the other people have to figure out what your thinking says B.J.

Okay I am in says Joe. (1 hour later) Last round you're up Kevin says Joe. Okay see if you can figure out what my biggest fear of all is says Kevin. You says Joe. No says Kevin. Dying before you reach 25 says B.J. We have a right answer says Kevin. Alright says Joe its all you says B.J. Alright guess it says Joe as he looks at Kevin. That you'll mess up and never be a performer again says Kevin. No says Joe. That you will have to see Nick really sick again like he was before say B.J. She is right says Joe.

Alright sis what's your greatest fear says Joe. Just guess says B.J. That the tour won't be all it is crack up to be says Joe. No says B.J. That you will wake up one morning and you'll be alone says Kevin. Kevin got it right says Brittany.

What did we learn from this says B.J.? That you know us all too well says Joe. I know says Brittany. She yawned and started to fall asleep. Kevin picked her up and put her on the couch and he sat at her head and Joe sat at her feet and they put on a movie. They next thing they knew they were out like lights.

(Next Day) Nick walked out into the living room on the bus and found his three older siblings asleep on the couch. He realized that they had stayed up all night worrying about him. He didn't know if he should wake them up or what but he knew what he was going to do. He took a couple of pictures just for fun then went and got himself breakfast.

Kevin woke up first then Joe and finally B.J. The three of them headed to get their food and coffee. They passed Nick. After getting food and Drinks they sat down next to him. Morning he says to them. Morning the three say. Comfortable on the couch asks Nick. Not really says The three older Jonas's.

Just thought I would ask says Nick. So when are we going to be at the stop asks Joe? Within the hour says Nick? The three oldest looked up with confusion. I asked the driver says Nick. Okay they reply. Just remember first chance you get talk to Miley says B.J. I will says Nick as he goes to change.

Miley Hotel room) Cody I don't like you the way you like me says Miley. But Miles says Cody. Don't call me that saysMiley. Only one person can call me that saysMileyMiley I want you to be my girlfriend and I know you feel the same way says Cody. No I don't saysMiley as she is kissed by Cody. Just then someone walks in.

(10 minutes before) Nick she is in room 202 so go talk to says Brittany. I am going says Nick as he walks down to Mileys room. He paced outside her room trying to figure out what to say and when he finally figured it out he walked into her room and saw Cody Kiss Miley

(Present) What is going on says Nick. Miley pushed Cody off. Nick saysMiley. Forget it says Nick as he walks out. Nick don't leave but she was too late he was gone. Cody came up behind her. Now we can be together. Get away from me says Miley. Miles says Cody. I said not to call me that saysMiley. Miles starts Cody. Only Nick can call me that yellsMiley. I don't like you Cody and I never will you know why because I like Nick so leave me alone yells Miley as she kicks him out of her room. She shuts the door and she slides down it and starts to cry.

Knock Knock says a voice says Kevin. Kevin you can come in says Miley. So does anyone want to explain why my brother came back to the room slamming doors asks Kevin. Cody kissed me and Nick saw me and he didn't let me explain she says as she cries. You really care about Nick says Kevin. Yea I do saysMiley. He cares about you too but is afraid to tell you says Kevin as he hugs Miley. Thanks Kevin.

(Nick and B.J) Nick says Brittany. What he says. What happened asks Brittany? She kissed Cody and I walked in on them says Nick. Nick did you let her explain asks Brittany? No the situation spoke for itself says Nick. Cody doesn't seem like someone Miley would be interested in says Joe as he walks in to the room. I think you should talk to her by herself says Joe and Brittany. Go and figure it out says Joe. I want to but I don't want to get my heart broken says Nick. Nick love is all about risks and if you not willingly to risk getting your heart broken your not ready to love but I know you and you love Miley so go talk to her says B.J. Thanks sis says Nick as he hugs his big sister. Anytime hun

Kevin looked at Miley. Talked to Nick he loves you and he might not say it but he does says Kevin. Thanks Kevin says Miley as she hugs him. Go get Nick I know you care about him say Kevin. I love him says Miley as she thinks of Nick. I really do saysMiley. Go and talk to him. She walked into the hallway and ran right into Nick. Can we talk says the two of them


	3. Talking things out, the Bet and Cody

**Chapter 3**

**Talki****ng it ****out dealing**** with Cody and Joe betting!**

Nick and Miley were sitting down in the restaurant in the Hotel. We need to talk about what happened says Nick? I went to explain but you took off says Miley. Well I am all ears now says Nick as he takes her hand. I don't like Cody and I didn't kiss him he kissed me says Miley. I should have known it was something like that says Nick. I get why you wouldn't have listen I mean I didn't listen when the rumors started last year says Miley. But Miles I trust you more than you know says Nick as he looks her in the eye. I am sorry you had to see that today though and he wouldn't get off me and he wouldn't leave me alone says Miley

I'll deal with him says Nick as he talks to her. Thanks Nick says Miley. For what asks Nick? For letting me back in and for believing me says Miley. I will always Believe you says Nick. I love you Nick says Miley as she looks into his eyes. He smiles I love you too says Nick as he Kisses her. Miley pulled back and smiled. So what does this mean asks Miley as she looks at Nick. If its okay with you we can start dating again asks Nick with a hopeful smile? I would love to saysMiley as she kisses him again.

They walked back to their hotel rooms and they ran into Cody. Cody grab Miley's arm and pulled her towards him. Let me go says Miley. No says Cody. Cody let go of my girlfriend says Nick. What if I say no asks Cody. Nick pulled Miley towards him and she broke free of Cody's clutches. Go ahead Miles says Nick . I'm not leaving you says Miley. I'll be fine just go and get B.J.K says Nick. Okay says Miley

Cody I don't want to hurt you says Nick. To bad I want to hurt you he says as he throws a punch. Nick ducks and Cody hand hits the wall behind him. Ow that must have hurt says Nick as he sees Cody hand start to bleed.

(Upstairs) Miley ran and knock on the Jonas's room door. B.J answer. What's up Miley she asks? Cody is attacking Nick downstairs need your help says Miley in one breath to the three older Jonas siblings. Kevin and Joe ran out the door and down to the elevator well Miley and Brittany took the stairs.

They all got to Nick at the same time. Cody had him pinned up against the wall. But Nick still manage to protect himself. Cody get away from our brother says Kevin. He has what I want and he wont give her to me says Cody. Cody you need to find someone who likes you back and not someone who likes someone else says Brittany.

But I like Miley and she is suppose to like me says Cody as he lets go of Nick. But I don't I like Nick she says as she takes Nicks hand. I am sorry for everything I have down to you Miley. I should have never thought that you like me more than a friend when that's all you were being says Cody.

I am going to leave now good luck with the tour says Cody as he walks out the door . So you two are together asks Kevin. Yes we are says Nick as he kisses Miley. Everyone is going to be happy to hear that and we are going to be rich says Joe. What asks his siblings? I place a bet on them and how long it would to take them to get together he says.

With who asks Miley as she looked at Joe? Um you know our band and yours and Emily and Mitchell says Joe as he backs away from Miley

Now Miley it was just all fun and games and I knew you would get together and all that jazz says Joe.

Joe you better run says B.J.

Hey you're the one who came up with this whole plan to get them together says Joe. So my placing the bets on them is all your fault says Joe. No its not she says. Yes it is he says. Kevin tell your brother that even though I may have the brains to pull a plan to get to people together off I do not have the power to put ideas in people's minds says Brittany.

Whatever says Joe.

I just want to know why you would want to bet on us asks Nick? Because either way we make money says Joe. He doubled betted says Kevin. Isn't that cheating asks Nick. Yeah but he is Joe you know he won't take anybody money except for maybe one of his friends says Kevin.

Miley was now yelling at Joe for placing a bet on her life even if he meant it as a joke.

I think we should all take a break from each other so we don't kill each other says Brittany. Okay says Nick as he starts to leave the room. Nick I meant Me and the other two so you can hang out with Miley with out us driving you crazy says Brittany.

Thanks Brit says Nick as he hugs his sister and then kicks his brothers out.

Why did you let him make us leave asks Joe? Because he needs his space says Kevin as he and Brittany decide what they are going to do. Alright lets go get something to eat and maybe even do some shopping says Brittany. We are not girls says Joe as he looks at his twin. I know that's why were not going shopping for clothes.

We are in Chicago who knows what we can find here to buy says Brittany as they walk out of the hotel.

(Nick and Miley) So do you want to go for a walk asks Nick? Sure I would love to saysMiley as they leave the hotel as well. Nick and her ended up walk all around the area they were in talking about everything they could think of. Nick saw a jewelry store and he brought her in to it and they looked around.Miley had picked herself up a Gold necklace with an engraving of an N&M on the front but on the back it said Niley Always.

What she didn't know is Nick bought her a matching bracelet. They walked out of the store and Nick pulled out the box. I have something for you he says as he covers her eyes. What is it she asks? Open your eyes he says and he hands her the box. She looks in and gasps…


	4. The Bracelet and Promise Ring

The Bracelet and The promise Ring!

Chapter 4

(Nick and Miley) You didn't have to get me the bracelet says Miley. I am grateful though she says. I thought you would like it says Nick with a smile. We should head back to the hotel says Miley. Yeah we have a practice for tomorrow night's show replies Nick as he puts his arm around Miley. They walk back towards the hotel.

(Kevin, Joe, and Brittany) We have been walking around for two hours whines Joe. We haven't even bought anything and he is crying says Kevin. Hey I can hear you says Joe as he pushes Kevin playfully. Hey no fighting says Brittany as she steps in between. We weren't going to do anything says Kevin. Lets get something to eat says Joe as they walk by a restaurant. Sounds like a good idea agrees his two siblings.

(Back with Miley and Nick) They were outside the same restaurant as his siblings they just didn't know it. How about we get something to eat asks Nick? Sounds like a plan smile Miley. As she shivers. Are you cold asks Nick? I'll be fine says Miley. No here take my jacket he says. Thank you says Miley. They walked in to the restaurant. Nick spotted his older siblings the minute they walked in.

(Kevin, Joe, Brittany) Hey look its Nick says Joe. Joe leave him alone says Brittany who still hadn't look up from the menu. You scare me when you do that says Kevin as he looks at his sister. Nick had seen them and walked over. Hey guys say Nick and Miley.

Nick ,Miley fancy seeing you her says Joe. How about you two sit down and eat something says Kevin as he moves over. Thank you says Miley. I hear the food here is good says Nick. Where did you hear that asks Joe? The waiter outside says Nick as he and Joe started to laugh.

(20 Minutes later) That food was good says Joe as he finish his dinner. I have to agree with you there says Nick and everyone else.

O my its 5:15 says Kevin. We have to get back to the hotel says the three boys who had practice for the performance in 10 minutes. We will meet you there says Miley. Ya see you in a few says Brittany as her brothers walk out the door. So how things with you and Nick are asks Miley. Good everything is good he bought me this Bracelet say Miley as she shows her the bracelet. My bro has good taste in jewelry Brittany says.

Nick how are things with you and Miley asks Joe? Good I bought her something says Nick as he pulls out a velvet box. Is that a ring asks Kevin? It's a promise ring says Nick. I just don't know when I am going to give it to her says Nick. When you feel your ready says Joe to his little brother. Your right I love her but we just started maybe in a couple of months will I truly be ready says Nick as they walk in to the concert hall.

(Next Night Concert) The boys were performing there songs and Brittany had performed hers. Miley was going on next and she loved watching Nick perform. The last song for the Jonas brothers came to fast. Nick made the introduction. Now please welcome to the stage Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana says Nick as Miley walks out. He kisses her cheek. Good luck says Nick. Thank you says Miley.

How is everyone doing to night says Miley. Okay this one is called One in a Million says Miley as she sings the song. She finishes and starts singing See you again. After about 6 or 7 more songs she said goodnight. (After the concert ) The best concert ever says the fans as they do the meet and greet. You guys are great says one fan to Nick. Thanks says Nick as he takes a picture with her. Brittany wasn't really use to the whole fame thing but she was dealing with it and she was signing autographs and taking pictures just like her brothers.

You were great says a Ten year old to Brittany. Thank you says Brittany. What's your name asks B.J? Brittany says the little girl. Just like me says Brittany with a smile. It's a cool name says the girl. I know say B.J. Thanks for coming hope you come again say Brittany.

One fan came up and asked her and her brothers to take a picture together. Sure says the group as they stand next to each other Nick and Brittany in the middle. So who's older asks one of the fans referring to Joe and Brittany. I am says Joe as he hugs his sister. By a minute says Brittany. But yeah he is older says Brittany. Thank you for coming says Nick from behind to another fan.

(2 months later) Nick get up mom and dad are almost here says B.J. I am coming Brit says Nick as he comes out of his room at the hotel in Seattle. Okay sorry says B.J. Knock knock says Miley on the door. Miles come in says Nick as he walks over to his girlfriend. Hey so your parents are in the common room says Miley as she smiles. There is a little small version of Nick with them which I am going to guess and say that is Frankie says Miley who had met him but only a few times. I am going to say hi to mom says B.J. as she leaves the room.

She walks to the common room and finds her two older brothers with her parents she smiles now realizing that she really missed them. Frankie saw his older sister. Brittany yells Frankie. Frankie she says as she picks him up when he runs over to her. I missed you says Frankie. I missed you too she says. Where Nick is asks their mom. He is coming says B.J.

Someone looking for me asks Nick as he walks in? Nick says Frankie. Frankie how you doing little man says Nick as he hugs his little brother. Nothing much missed you guys though but everything is good now says Frankie. Yea it is says Nick as he hugs his mom and dad. Miley walked up behind them. Mom you remember Miley right says Nick. Yes how could I forget says their mom. How are you dear she asks? I am doing fine Mrs.Jonas says Miley. Please call me Denise she says. Okay she replies. Nick grabbed her hand.

Miley is that a promise ring on your hand asks B.J. Yes it is. I gave it to her about ten minutes ago says Nick as he thinks about when he gave it to her. (Flashback Miley and Nick) I have something for you says Nick as he pulls the box out of his jacket. He hands it to her. Nick is this ring. Yes but it's not a engagement ring it's a promise ring. Miley I want to be with you forever and this ring is a promise that we will get married one day. Only if you want that too says Nick. I love you Nick and I do want to marry you some day when we are adults. I can't imagine my life without you says Nick. Me either always and forever Nick and you'll always have my heart says Miley with a Smile. Nick kissed her and then said we better go and talk to my parents.

You guys are such a cute couple says B.J. with a smile. I have to agree with Brittany says their mom. You're not mad asks Nick? At what Nick the fact that you are in love and that you are planning to be together forever through all the bad and the good says his dad. Thanks dad. Billy Ray walked into the room. What about about you daddy says Miley as she looks at her dad. I am happy as long as my little girl is happy says Billy. Miley walked over to her dad and hugged him.

Thank you daddy says Miley. You love him a lot says Billy. Yes I do says Miley as she looks over at Nick. Then spend all the time together that you can because it slips through your hands faster than a baseball going a 100 miles per hour says her dad. I will dad Nick means the world to me and I can't see my life without him in a million years says Miley. Miley he is your one in a million says Billy referring to her song. Yeah he is and I love him for that says Miley as she hugs her dad and walk back towards Nick and his family. Nick wrapped his arms around Miley and kissed the top of her head.

(Months later) The tour is almost over and everyone was heading back to where they come from. Brittany had her second album coming out but was going on tour with her brothers when they started touring in the winter. They all had a little bit of a break. Nick and Miley mange to make a long distance relationship work and everyone was doing well.

Brittany found herself a guy who didn't go after her for her fame mostly because she understood what it was like. He was in a new band that was becoming famous by the minute. His name was Brady Ryan. Everything was going well for everyone. Joe and AJ were back together and happy. Even Kevin found a girlfriend. Everyone was on the break and all they wanted to do was get back because it was driving them not being on tour because they were not tour. They would enjoy being with their family and then get back to being famous. Life was good right now and everything was going right for once.

Dont own any of Hannah Montana songs or Jonas brothers.


	5. The Future Part 1

Chapter 5

The Future part 1

(8 years later) Miley its time to get ready says B.J as she wakes up her soon to be sister in law. Come on its still early says Miley. Miley we have to go to breakfast with your parents well the guys go with mine says B.J

. Okay she says as she gets up. Just think when this day ends you and Nick are going to be married and together forever says B.J. I know says Miley as she walks into the bathroom.

Hard to believe its been eight years since he gave me that promise ring smiles Miley. I am going to take a shower and then I'll be down says Miley. Okay says B.J. walks down the stairs.

She sees Kevin . What are you still doing here asks B.J? Relax Britt i am just getting my wallet says Kevin.

Kevin wheres Nick asks Brittany? Um says Kevin. Please tell me the two of you snuck your brother in the day of the wedding when you know the brides not suppose to see the groom before the wedding.

Okay we wont tell you that we snuck your brother in to see the bride to be before the wedding says Joe as he walks into the room. You two know how your wives were about seeing you before the wedding and you listen what happen to that says/asks Brittany?

Well you see one you kept us away from our wives the day of our weddings and two Nick's the younger brother he has power to convince us to let him go anywhere says Joe and Kevin.

Just find him and get him out says B.J as the rest of the girls walked in through the front door.

Aly and AJ walked throught the door and so did Kevin's wife Emily.

Joe why are you here asks AJ to her husband? I missed my little sister so much i just had to see her he says with his Joe Jonas smile.

Joesph Jonas why are you really here asks AJ as she gives her husband a look? Um you see he starts.

My awesome brothers brought my younger brother here to see the bride says B.J. You did what says Emily as she looks at her husband. He has powers to make us do what he pleases says Kevin. Okay i would have to says that would have work o when Nick was 4 but not now he is 21 says Brittany.

(Nick) He was upstairs waiting for Miley. Miley was coming out of the room she was in dressed and ready for breakfast. Nick what are you doing here says Miley as she stares at Nick. I missed you he says as he kisses her. Hun i love you but your not suppose to see me until the wedding says Miley

I know but i couldnt wait till then says Nick as he wraps his arms around her. No you have to go your sister is going to have a fit when she figures out that your brothers snuck you in here says Miley. True i should go and save them from her says Nick as he smiles at Miley as he turns to leave and walks right into his sister and Brothers.

Britt says Nick as he walks into her. Hi little brother great morning isnt it says Brittany. Now get out you need to meet mom and dad for breakfast in 5 minutes says Brittany as she rubs her head. Headache asks Nick? Yes and its getting worse everytime people sneak into the house yells Brittany.

We are leaving says Kevin as he grabs Nick and kisses his wife goodbye and runs out the door with Joe behind them. Lets go we have to meet your parents for breakfast says Brittany as she goes downstairs and heads out the door towards her car.

(At Breakfast)

Its so hard to believe my little girl is getting married says Billy Ray as he looks at his daughter. I know i remember when you use to coming running to us when you had boy problems at the age of eight says her mom.

Mom i am still going to go to you guys for advice your my parents says Miley.

I love you darling says her dad .

I love you too daddy replies Miley.

Brittany came up to her and said. Miley i am going to be back in about an hour says Brittany. You know what spend the rest of the day with your brothers well at least the rest of the time before you have to get ready says Miley with a smile. Really asks Brittany. Yes B.J you need to spend your time with your family as much as i do mine says Miley.

See you later Miley says Brittany.

Bye Miley says as her soon to be sister in law gets into her car and drives.

(Kevin,Joe,Nick) So we have until 3 to spend time together even though i am only getting married not dying says Nick.Nick you dont understand says a new voice. B.J says Kevin as he sees his sister. You are the last of the band to get married its a big deal says his sister.

If you are going to start crying dont i cant handle it when girls cry says Nick. I am not going to cry says B.J.

Good .

So how about we spend these last couple of hours before the wedding Jonas style says Joe as he begins to laugh he gets the rest of them to laugh at him just being Joe.

Come on says Brittany as she hangs her arm over her younger brothers shoulder and the four of them walk side by side down the street preparing for the future and what life will bring.

(That night) The wedding went off without any problems . Nick and Miley were finally married. Joe and Kevin were his best mans cause he couldnt decide between the two.

Emily Osment was Miley's and Brittany, Emily, Aly and AJ were her bridesmaids.

They were at the reception right now. Kevin, Joe and Brittany were sitting at a table talking. Can you believe that he is married says Brittany. Feeling like mom are we B.J. asks Joe? No i just cant believe that my little brother got married today. We still have one left to spoil says Kevin referring to the 15 year old brother they still had to watch go through his teenage years.

Your right says Brittany. Sorry to interrupt boys but i would like to dance with my wife says Brady. Sure thing Brady i actually have to go find mine says Joe. I found mine says Kevin as he walks towards his wife.

Soon all of the Jonas's were dancing with there other half and even Frankie was dancing with his date.

Everything was good and everyone was happy and thats all that matter in their lives.

AN. Brittany is B.J I keep going back and forth between her names without really realizing it

Thanks for reading the last chapter will be up soon


	6. Future Part 2

Chapter 6

The future part 2

( 2 Years later) Two years have passed since Miley and Nick got married. They have a 1 year old daughter and another one due in a month. They both are still in the spotlight and still performing. Their daughter name is Elizabeth Jessica Jonas.

Joe and AJ have twin girls who are two years old and a 1 year old son and they also have a 6 month old daughter.Their kids names are Annie Trisha Jonas , Eliza Maria Jonas, Mike James Jonas and Christina Jasmian Jonas.

Kevin and Emily have two sets of twins who are two and one they are expecting another kid as well. The older set of twins names are Samuel Brian Jonas and Timothy Steven Jonas, The younger set of twins names are Jessica Ann Jonas and Taylor Melissa Jonas.

Brittany and Brady have twins and a son. The twins names are Daley Samantha Ryan and Heather Marie Ryan they are two and their son is 9 months old his name is Johnthan Alexander Ryan.

Guys we have a concert tonight says Joe as he walks through his younger brother house. We know says Kevin. But, first we have to pick up Frankie and his girlfriend says Nick as he walks in the room.

So are any of the girls coming tonight asks Joe? Miley is coming with B.J. as is A.J and Emily says Nick with a smile.

(Concert) Brittany walked backstage with her sister in law's and all the kids. Her uncle and dad saw her. Brittany says her dad. Yea dad she looks at him. We need you to fill in as our open act. I thought Vanessa Hugdens was performing says Brittany. She was but she came down with the flu says her uncle. Alright i will do it says Brittany. Thanks sweetie says her dad.

I guess i am opening for you guys says Brittany as she walks into the green room.

Just like old times says Nick with a smile as he plays with Elizabeth. Yeah she says as she picks up her nine month old. Everyone was talking to each other.

B.J says her Uncle. Time to go on stage he says. Coming says Brittany as she hands her son to AJ. She walked out to the stage and walked up on it. Performing the song I am just like her and then There to the End.

Alright make some noise says Brittany. Now for its time for what you all been waiting. These guys are three of my best friends and I am proud to call them my brothers. Everyone please welcome The Jonas Brothers says Brittany as she walks off the stage.

The boys peformed all of their songs and where packing up When AJ and Aly ran in. Miley is in labor says Aj as she looks at Nick. We called 911 already says Aly as Nick goes into the green room . She's a month early says Joe to AJ as he walks back to the green room with her.

Hopefully nothing will go wrong whisper AJ. The ambulence pulled up out side. The emts put Miley into the back and Nick got in and they headed to the hospital.

(12 hours later) Nick and Miley welcomed a healthly baby girl into the world her name was Jennifer Alyson Jonas. Everyone was happy for him. His brothers were teasing him about how his house was going to be over taken by the girls.

Nick laughed because he didnt care all he cared about was the fact that the baby was okay and so was his wife.

(10 years later)

The kids were growing and Kevin's wife had a girl ten years ago. Her name Destiny Bianca Jonas.

The guys were still touring the kids loved it when they could go to their concert. Brittany and Brady broke up because it turns out that he cheated on her and then he left. She has sole custody of their kids who are 12 and 10 . Heather and Daley actually are following in their families footstep because they have a record deal and are performing as their uncle opening act.

Their first concert was tonight both were nervous and looked at their mom for guidence. You will be fine says their mom. But mom we are so nervous. Just play and dont think and you'll be fine says B.J. as she goes to do soundcheck with them.

(That Night) Alright how is everyone doing tonight says Brittany as she comes out on stage with one of her brothers. Nick and I are here to introduce a new dueo who are new to performing live but not to the business says Brittany. This two girls are great at what they do and I am proud to call them my nieces says Nick. Please everyone welcome my two angel, My daughters Daley and Heather says Brittany as her girls come on stage.

Thanks Mom , Thanks Uncle Nick says the two girls. Now heres our single Your for me says Heather as they perform the song.

Miley walked up behind her and Nick. They are awesome says Miley. Thanks say B.J. They are going to be fine you says Nick. What asks B.J. The fame wont go to there head they are too well grounded says Joe.

I still worry about them says B.J. Britt your their mom you always will but you raised them to stand up for them selves and the know how to that so all you have to do is make sure it stays that way says Miley.

Just like our parents says Kevin , AJ and Miley. Our parents werent raising three kids on their own and handling their career says Brittany. Dont worry so much you a great mom and they love you says Joe as he hugs his sister.

Thanks guys says Brittany.

The months went on and the girls father tried to come back into the picture only for the money. The girls told him they never wanted to see him ever again.

He was going to fight for custody but the judge told him he had no chance and just to leave them alone just as he had the last 5 years.

Brittany actually found someone new his name was Cody Devons he was actually a kid she grew up in New Jersey. They got back in touch and the kids loved him. They dated for two years and then got married. He adopted the girls and Johnathan. They had one kid a girl named Catalina Kathleen Devons.

Everything fell into place and everyone lived their lives as one big happy family.

The end

Dont own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers


End file.
